


holidays are joyful

by crownuponherhead



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M, Holidays, Modern Westeros, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownuponherhead/pseuds/crownuponherhead
Summary: a collection of holiday prompts from tumblr.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still taking prompts at crownuponherhead on tumblr because i'm christmas trash. so slide that over to me if you want it.

Sansa had first noticed it after dinner the night that Robb and Jon had gotten in from school but she’d tossed it aside as it being new surroundings and the ride in the car being exhausting. She understood it, it was almost the same distance to the city and she hadn’t particularly liked the drive to Rochester from the city. She knew that UConn’s drive couldn’t have been much better. However, in the morning when he still kept a bit to himself, keeping an easy distance between himself and the family as they all sat with their coffees, or hot chocolate in Bran and Rickon’s case, to watch the Thanksgiving Day Parade. So she kept watching, she noticed how he was ready to volunteer for anything that needed help, that he kept to himself unless spoken too, and he didn’t particularly seem to pay attention to the game. 

When it comes to eating getting food, the table long forgotten with tons of friends and family spread throughout the house. Sansa takes her plate and sits right next to Jon outside where he’s watching the puppies they’re fostering play. “You know you don’t have to feel like a stranger, we’ve heard enough about you and I did meet you in passing once in the city this summer, the family has already decided they’re keeping you consider yourself as welcome as the puppies I know that Rickon and Arya are going to convince Mom and Dad to keep.” She takes a bite from her pie, lemon meringue the consistency of pumpkin isn’t her speed, watching as she gets a hint of a smile from him. “Okay, come on Jon Snow, at least pretend your having a wonderful Turkey Day full of laughs and the Patriots winning.” Jon does give her laugh at that and she thinks it’s a victory.

“Sansa, every single person your family is related to and friends with are in your house, why are you sitting outside with me and some dogs?”  It breaks her heart to hear it. Looking at him with a sweet smile she shrugs before taking another bite of pie.   


“I didn’t want you to be lonely, besides you are much better company than my Aunt Lysa and her creepy husband Petyr.” He must sense the discomfort from her because his smile goes away.   


“If he says anything, I’ll protect you.”  They both know how silly it sounds, it’s her own house with her brothers and father around but it makes her feel better. Leaning against him she sighs happily. 

“I like having you around for Thanksgiving, I’m gonna like having you around at Christmas even more.” She’s hoping he gets the hint, because there’s something about Jon Snow that wants to make him realizes this is home for him now too. What she doesn’t know is that it he sees it with her right now. 


	2. two

“Sans I’m shit at this.”   


“I mean with that attitude you are.”  At the glare from her boyfriend, Sansa stopped her laughing from where she sat on a bench at the outlet mall. Sipping her Peppermint hot chocolate she smirked again watching as Jon passed back and fourth. They’d been at the mall for a total of three hours and all that had happened was meltdowns of frustrations. “Okay, come on what’s the difference between this year and last year?” 

“Last year I wasn’t sleeping with their favorite daughter and sibling.” As much as she wanted to roll her eyes at how ridiculous he sounded, she stopped herself. Sansa knew why he had to be nervous, he wasn’t just Robb’s best friend and practically that sixth kid anymore. He was Jon, Sansa’s boyfriend who also was Robb’s best friend. Getting up from the bench she moved to grab his hand.   


“Jon, I don’t think you have to worry about that, you’re still the Jon they know and love. Yeah last year we weren’t together but this year they know we’re both very happy with each other and being treated well.” With a quick kiss to his lips, Sansa ends the discussion of it before nodding her head to the book store. “Come on, I’m sure we can find something for Bran in there.” 

They do find something for Bran at the bookstore. They find something for Arya at the next store, even if it’s Jon this time who has to reassure her that yes Arya will love this jacket that can conceal more than one knife and Sansa isn’t sure. It’s Rickon whose easiest really, they’d ordered the video game he’d wanted before Black Friday and it’s been at their apartment for weeks. It’s with Sansa’s push that they get sweaters for her dad and Robb with her only saying, “How many times have I had to stitch yours since it got cold.”

The hardest is her mom, they’re both standing by the Christmas tree, it’s gotten cooler as the sun has set and Jon is holding her close to keep her warm despite the coat. “You could get her a necklace, or a sweater too she’d like one.” He doesn’t like either she can tell by the silence. Looking up at the giant tree in front of them she sighs a bit. “What if we took family pictures and had them framed for her? It’s original and no one would be expecting it.” 

“That’s actually a good idea.” Sansa rolls her eyes and lets out a joking scoff. 

“You know I do have those sometimes, love.”   


Pulling her closer, Jon presses their lips together sweet yet aware of the fact that their in public. “Let’s go home.” 

 

* * *

 

On Christmas Day when it comes to open presents, as always Ned and Catelyn make all the kids open first, but the most anticipation is after. Jon doesn’t think he could have done better, well Sansa it was her idea, when he sees the smile on Catelyn’s face. However when he sees it on the mantle after taking out the trash of wrapping paper, it’s what confuses him. The biggest picture is one of the maybe five out of a hundred Jon had gotten in. Looking over at Sansa curiously, he wrapped his arm around her waist with a kiss to her forehead. “Sans why did you pick that one?”

“Because you’re part of the family, Jon. Even before we starting dating you always had a place here.” That’s the last time he struggles with Christmas shopping for the family. 


	3. three

“I don’t get why we couldn’t just get a tree that was cut already!” Robb grumbled for what must have been the fifth time since they started out on their hike through the forest. He knew why, Sansa had wanted to cut one herself and because it was her first Christmas back from London no one had the heart to tell her no or how hard it would be. He had a sneaking feeling that it wouldn’t matter how hard it was she’d do it no matter what. 

“Because isn’t it ideal?! Feel the snow crush under your boots, the smell of the pine trees, the feeling of being in the wilderness?!” Sansa literally spun. He watched as his sister spun. Shaking his head he sighed again, how much had they hurt her for the Sansa he knew and loved who never even touched a snow shovel to be excited to chop a tree down in the snow.   


“I know Sans, but still we could have at least done the thing at the farms where they do the cutting not get a bloody felling license and go marching through Loch Lomond & The Trossachs just so we can practically drag the tree back to Glasgow.”   


“Oh relax, Robb it’s not going all the way to Glasgow, we’re barely thirty minutes away stop acting like we drove to Kirkwall for a tree we went thirty minutes up the road to go to a forest. If the license was really that hard you wouldn’t have been able to get one, huh?” Sansa smirked at the win when he shut up grumbling a bit more when she spotted the three that was perfect. It was the right size for their living room but still small enough they could get it back in the truck and back to their parents home. “This one’s perfect!” She announced excitedly, only laughing more at the exhausted look on her brothers face. “Oh cheer up, Robb it’s Christmas and I found the perfect tr-” She stopped at the sound of a chainsaw and moved around it. 

Her eyes met two gray ones staring back at her through unruly black curls and brooding expression. And God is he gorgeous, she wants to run her hands through his hair and wishes that he was using an axe instead of a chainsaw so she could see the muscles. However that thought brings her back from her instant attraction because this is her tree. Seeing the chainsaw and the felling tool against her tree, she frowned crossing her arms across her chest. 

“You can’t have this tree.”   


The man laughed,  _laughed_ , at her and she found herself frowning a bit more. 

“I believe I was here first, red.” She scowled.   


“No I don’t think you understand, I need this tree. This has to be our Christmas tree.”  Sansa protested looking at the man again. “I don’t like being called red either.” 

“Okay Daphne, chill out. Now why does it have to be this tree? Can’t you find another tree we are in the middle of a forest.”   


“I don’t like Daphne either. If you insist on calling me a name, my name is Sansa.”   


“Okay Sansa, I’m Jon, now why do you need this tree I obviously got to first and was already cutting into?”   


“I haven’t been home for Christmas in four years and I just want it to be perfect down to every last detail. I can’t control the tree if I don’t pick it out from the forest and my brother is annoyed and I just want to make everyone happy.” Sansa got out a bit frustrated, more annoyed she had to explain herself to this total stranger in the woods. Of course the frustration only increased when she heard Robb start to walk around tree.   


“Sans for fucks sake let’s just find a different tr- Oh hey Jon.” Sansa whipped her head at that.   


“Wait, you’re Sansa as in Robb’s sister Sansa?!” Jon questioned his voice rising in shock. Robb started laughing and Sansa just found herself getting more frustrated. 

“I didn’t realize I needed to give a family genealogy out when I met random strangers in the woods.” She quipped looking at the two in confusion. “Okay, so how do you know each other?”   


“Jon lives across the hall from me and Marg, she’s told you about him. He’s the firefighter.” Robb gets out in between his laughs. Sansa is desperate to hide the blush on her cheeks. She’s heard plenty about Robb and Margarey’s neighbor the  _hot_  firefighter. In fact she’d been banking on the time when Marg would set her up with him. She knew it was bound to happen. If there was one thing she knew it was her best friend. She goes back to the attraction, this hot stranger in the woods is also the hot firefighter and she instantly wants to forget the bad start. She realizes however she’s been silent for too long however and covers it up with a face of recognition. “Oh, yes, Marg has told me a ton about you.”

“And I’ve heard a ton about you too, from both.” All three of them stand there for a moment. Her eyes keep meeting Jon’s and a smirk seems to have made it’s permeant home on his lips.   


“So do I get my tree?” Sansa finally speaks up looking with him a smirk of her own. Jon sighs in defeat and nods.   


“I guess, but only because you’re Robb’s hot sister I’ve heard so much about it. It’ll cost you though.” Robb seems to have choked on nothing at that. They both ignore him.   


“Oh? What will it cost?”   


“Dinner with me? Perferably not with Robb and Margarey.” Sansa grins at that with a nod, ignoring her brothers gawking expression.   


“I think my tree is worth that price, it’s too good a deal.” Jon gives her a small smile, she doesn’t know but she has a hunch it’s a rarity. It doesn’t take long before Robb is on the phone complaining to Margarey about the two of them being ridiculous in the woods with his poor eyes to have to witness. They both can hear Margarey’s triumphant squeal when she hears about the date. 


End file.
